


For my dearest Son

by Twilight2004



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc
Genre: Angst, Fundy is an Orphan now :), Suffer :D, Why do block men make me emotional?, Wilburs dead, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight2004/pseuds/Twilight2004
Summary: Wilbur wrote one final note to Fundy before he was killed.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	For my dearest Son

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah inspiration happened and now we have angst

For my dearest son,

If you’re reading this I have passed and you are alone in the cruel world we call our own. I never wanted to leave you but all things considered with the new ruler and the newest development it needed to be done. I loved you more than I loved myself and wanted more for you than what my own father gave me but it clear that I cannot do that for you and that I am sorry. I hope that you can forgive me and move on and grow up to be better than I ever could, you have lots of potential and I can only hope that you do better than me and the rest of your family. 

I am sorry I could not be the one to walk you down the aisle or send you off when you get married but know that I will be always with you and I only hope for your happiness. As much as I may have teased you and ganged up on you with the others you have made me the proudest a father could be of his son. Goodbye Fundy, I’ll see you later. 

From your loving Father,   
Wilbur.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make you emotional?


End file.
